Mental Health
Mental health is a fucking mad topic so for brevity and overall usefulness this article is limited to depression, anxiety, burnout and those sorts of invisible-ish sneaky fuckers. Illnesses like schizophrenia, bipolar, disassociative personalities as well as general psychosis and the like are beyond this article and at least the current author's expertise. If you've experience with such things and think it's important then by all means, share it :) Empathy if you have a problem with your mental health, you know the game. If you don't, lucky you but statistically it's not unlikely that you will at some point! :D If you don't, never have and don't really get it I strongly urge you to read a bit about it and how it affects people. But why? Now, there's no data on this but from my experience (Josh Carr) I would say that mental health issues are far more common in alternative scenes. The alt scene is kind of a magnet for people that haven't found a place for themselves in normal society. For this reason we, as a community, need to be as able as possible to offer meaningful support- if but a sympathetic, caring ear and some hugs- to those that find themselves getting burned out, withdrawn, depressed etc. General Advice If you're not feeling too good and are a bit concerned about that it could be that you're feeling the same way the rest of us have felt at times- potentially for the same reasons. Here's some tips and tricks to help you find some perspective: * Leave the Warehouse. Seriously. Go outside. Don't hang about the place and feel bad. Get some distance! In the squat world there is a special, self explanatory term: Squat Rot. Though it's not quite the same thing, we have Warehouse Rats. It's good for you to go out. For a special treat: walk, don't cycle. Everything looks different. * Build up more of a presence in the city. There's a lot of cool projects in the city. Or cool places. Try going to them. Bring a friend if needs be. Having a life outside of Floating City has been proven to help transform some people into happier, healthier people. Because no one thing can be everything you need. Community Specific Stories I think it would be pretty cool and nuts for people to also write a little bit about their experiences with mental health (Brief, from other communities and anonymous is fine!). Even if no one else fancies it, I'll (Josh Carr) write one down to prove there ain't no shame in feeling like arse and to provide some evidence that it's okay to struggle and it's possible to recover! Josh Carr Over a period of months in early 2016 I found myself severely ground down due to many factors. Learning more about my class heritage and how that negatively affected my personality, enhanced low confidence that meant I didn't know how to do anything anymore, an unhealthy relationship, stressful community atmosphere and a general history with depression found me struggling to get up in the morning and spending a lot of time in bed. It meant I couldn't really talk to anyone anymore and I also had a relapse of self harm that was about as much fun as you might imagine. Furthermore it turns out anti depressants give me severe panic attacks and didn't seem to help that much. I also had a project I had to see through that meant I wouldn't leave for a number of months! However, some new volunteers and changes in lifestyle meant that I was able to pick myself up again by the time I left. Shit happens and as I write this in September 2017 I've come back to FC for a while and am finding the place much better than it was and myself far happier and engaged with what there is to do. Some Cold Hard Truths (See: Opinions) Support can be offered and there should be every effort made to make sure that someone going through a tough time is supported as well as they need. Historically, many would agree that this has not been the case which has led to tensions as well as people feeling the need to leave. If you are suffering, if you can manage it, ask people around you for what you need. If you are not suffering, do what you can to make sure this person is understood. However, now, this one is SO important but still quite hard to admit. Many don't even realise it. This community, and I will go out on a limb and say pretty much every other alternative community in the world, are not prepared or kitted out to properly and professionally help someone that is suffering from a chronic mental illness. When the community is under great stress- when something (material) is broken and important and no one really knows how to fix it or has time to learn how; when there is a difficult social situation; when we need to make rent and FUCK we've got no money!- even though we know how important it is to care for one another, it is sometimes inevitable that we are too thinly spread or inexperienced to provide the help you need. Sometimes to even provide ourselves with the care we need. If you are someone that is having a really hard time- for whatever reason, or seemingly no reason at all- I believe (Josh again.) there comes a time that you need to look in the mirror and be honest with yourself. Is this the best place for you to be right now? It's a really hard question. Leaving doesn't necessarily mean you have failed or let someone down. It means that you've listened to yourself and taken yourself seriously. That's goddamn commendable and everyone should wish you the best! If you choose to persevere then that is equally brave. Just take care and be honest with yourself. There are tough bits on every path but make sure there isn't a friendlier path that would do you equally as well. Category:Wiki Category:Community